The Hidden Member
by peanutbuttermonster
Summary: What happens if their is really another member of the flock that JP never mentioned? How on earth could that change the whole MR series? Hmm...well click to find out! T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Ok, I suck at summaries and intros so if you clicked my story please read it! My first fanfic ever, so tell me what you think.**

Today was the first day of school. You might be thinking, big deal, everybody has had the first day of school, and it's not even worth mentioning. But today was literally my first day of school. Like as in, I've never gone to school before that.

Now I know you're probably wondering who is this person who can talk normally and not have ever gone to school? Well my name is Maximum Ride and I'm not like most kids, but will get to that later. I have five siblings who aren't exactly related to me, adopted I guess you might say. I also have a black Scottish terrier named Total who isn't exactly normal either, but like everything that isn't normal, I'll talk about that later. And you must be wondering about the parent. (actually no, your probably are thinking, "WHY HAVEN'T YOU GUYS GONE TO SCHOOL!") Anne is our parent but she isn't really. Actually I just met her. Like a few months, weeks, days, maybe? I don't really know but all I know is that we haven't known her for long. And no, we are not hobos who kind old, caring Anne brought.

Hmmm…well it looks like I'm gonna have to tell you guys about us not being "normal." Ok, no laughs all right. Me and the flock, which we call ourselves, Oh! I forgot to mention the names of my, ya know, siblings! Ok well me, Fang, and Iggy are fourteen. Nudge is eleven. The Gasman, or Gazzy is eight. And sweet ol' Angel is six. Ok, I'm stalling, I know. Maybe its because I just don't feel like talking. Or maybe it's because I don't trust you. Or maybe it's the fact that you don't probably trust me. Or maybe I'm paranoid. Or maybe…I could tell you right now. You know what I'll do that. Time for a nEw PaRaGrApH!

Ok me and the flock have wings. Wait, you already knew that? And you're saying that there are already books about me? Written by a man named James Patterson! Actually I already knew that. In fact I've read the whole series. I'm a big fan of the series actually. Self-conceded much? Well here's what I'm doing, I'm rewriting his books. Because for some weird reason he's missing a character. And when you miss a character of a book, that changes the whole. Entire. Story. And that person deserves to be in our story, our _life_. And you guys deserve to know our other member of the flock who we met on our first day of school. Her name is Water, and without her I don't know what we'd do. You see, James Patterson lied a little, not everything we did was really our work…

**Review please! I'm desperate to know how many people have read this story! I'll try to reply to most of your reviews if I can! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, my details aren't good since I don't have the second or third or sixth book. Poopy. **

**Also, I have zero reviews. ZERO! Now I feel like I'm an idiot since I'm writing to no one in particular. So if you are reading, please review! I need to know somebody's reading my story.**

**I would have published this sooner, but I had writers block for a while. I like sat at my laptop for two hours just typing and deleting. And I would have made this chapter longer, but like I said my writers block is still kicking in.**

**Also, in the first chapter, I named the new member of the flock Salma because I couldn't think of any name so I just named her my name. But now her name is Water. If you read her name as Water, then just ignore this paragraph.**

**Disclaimer: WARNING! I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE. I MAY SEEM AWESOME, WITH MAKING UP ALL THESE CHARACTERS BUT I DIDN'T. IT'S ALL JAMES PATTERSONS, BABY!**

**On wiz de story!**

"I hate these uniforms!" Nudge said looking at her button white shirt, red tie, red coat, and red skirt while we were walking to school, "I mean why red! Why not like pink or purple? Hey Max, do you think if I asked the principal to design I new uniform, he would like totally agree? ZOMG! That would be so cool! Then I would be totally popular! And you would be wearing MY clothes! That I designed! Hmmm…what would the new uniform look like? Well first-"

"Nudge, could you like, shut up?" I said looking at Nudge. I saw her expression turn sad and immediately regretted speaking. Hmmm…we can't be sad on the first day of school now can we? "Though I think that if you designed the uniforms they would be a ton better than this worthless crap they call clothes." Nudge face lit up and was just about to say something else until I cut her off. "But keep the whole uniform thing a surprise, k?" Nudge immediately shut her mouth, understanding I wasn't in the mood of talking or listening to anyone right now. Sooner or later we arrived at the so call place called "school." I'm just gonna be straight forward about this.

That building made me want to puke.

From the dull gray colors, and the way it looked building-ish, made me think of a hospital. Which made me think of medical stuff.

Which made me think of _the_ School.

I shuddered. Anne told us this school would be totally different. Not like our dog cage school, but like, where people learned. Still it was pretty ugly. Maybe if I really puked on it would look better, hmmmm…

Angel then tugged on my sleeve and I leaned down.

"Don't worry Max, look they have a huge playground over, so it's not like the School at all." Then she smiled at me sweetly.

"Thank Ange, but stop with reading minds ok? Were trying to fit in, in fact that goes to all of you please try to fit in," I said.

"Roger that," Fang said.

"Like totally Max," said Nudge. Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel just nodded their heads in agreement.

Thus our first day of school began.

We walked into the school building. Ok, I really hadn't realized we were late. The building was practically empty. And I honestly have no idea where the main office his. I really should have accepted Anne's offer to drive us here and get us started. Did I really have to prove that the flock didn't need the help of an adult? Well yes! Because we don't need _any help at all_!

Nudge: Now what?

Me: Uhhh…we walk around the school hoping to find the main office?

Fang: No thanks

Iggy: Hey, I can hear someone coming, maybe he can help us!

It turns out it that person wasn't a he. _She_ was a she. And I very pretty she at that. (And no I'm not gay…get a life) She had crystal blue eyes, like a blue black hair color that was straight and fell right on her shoulders and olive skin. She was taller than Nudge, but a little shorter than me. She just ran right past us until Nudge grabbed her.

"Hi, I'm Krystal, and these are my brothers, Nick, James, and Zephyr, and my sisters, Max, and Ariel," **(A/N Nick=Fang, James=Iggy, Zephyr=Gazzy, Ariel=Angel)** we mumbled a quick "hi" and nodded our heads every time she said our names, "and were new here. Could you please show us the office?"

"Are you guys, like, my guardian angels?" she questioned with a smile, "Though I didn't expect to have this many…"

WHAT! She couldn't have seen our wings, could she? I quickly pressed my wings together tighter.

"What do you mean?" I tried to say causally.

"Well you guys like saved me! I'm like really late and I knew Mr. Dumba-," she took a quick look at Angel and a glare from me to realize to change the guy's name, "Mr. Dumb Jerky Face, a.k.a. the headmaster, would totally slaughter me! And then you guys come along and BAM! I'm saved! I totally have a good excuse!" she squealed then said,"Follow me, I'll show you to the main office, oh and my name's Water by the way."

"Water?" Angel questioned.

"Yup," Water said, make popping sound on the p, "Now let us go my dearies, the day is shorter, but alas, first days always stink, so may God let you get this over with."

Well then, thank you Ms. Encouragement.

**REVIEW! I AM NOT WRITING ANOTHER CHAPTER UNTIL I GET AT LEAST 3 REVIEWS FROM **_**DIFFERENT**_** PEOPLE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A special thanks to FlyInOnClouds, jaywing, and ()! You guys were my first reviewers so thanks a ton!**

** I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, had writers block, truly sorry!**

** Disclaimer: Don't own Maximum Ride and never will!**

"Late again, are we Miss Batchelder?" sighed the principal.

"Well, what do you think? Actually, that's rhetorical question, so don't answer that. And I'm late because, well, I was showing the new kids around," Water said smiling sweetly.

"Nice try Miss Batchelder, but that's the worst excuse you have ever come up with, here just take this tardy slip and as your punishment show the new kids where there classes are," said the principal, "and no complaints." Water groaned (and a little too loudly at that) and the principal looked please.

"As for you all," said the principal, "take these timetables, Water will show you where your first classes are and someone else from your homeroom will show you where the rest of your classes are. Now get out of my office, before I give you all detention," We all rushed out of his office immediately. In my opinion, I didn't think detention was a good thing.

As soon as we were out of the office, we handed Water our timetables. She looked at them for about a second mumbling to herself, then handed them back to us.

"Ok, Ariel first were gonna drop you off, since you're the closest, k?" Ariel nodded and Water motioned for us to follow her.

Nudge: Soooo…Water….

Water: Soooo…Krystal…

Nudge: You know I really hate awkward silences, don't you?

Water: Sure

Nudge: So, what's your favorite color?

Water: Blue, duh! Oh, Ariel, here's your class, good luck!

*Angel walks into the classroom*

Nudge: Favorite drink?

Water: *laughs* I don't know, you tell me! Oh, look Gazzy that's your class, have fun!

Nudge: Hmmmm…Favorite-

Water: Oh look Nudge, there's your class in you go!

As soon as Nudge is gone, Water turns to me.

"Does she-"

"Yes, she always talks this much, get used to it," I said. Water just nods and walks off. After about two minutes, we arrive at Fang and Iggy's classroom. Fang and Iggy walk in.

"Your classroom is the one right next to it, see it?"

I nod.

"Love it?"

"Nah."

"Ok, well good luck!"

You know, I thought that Water was joking about first days being horrible. I realize now, that she was telling the truth.

Because this definitely sucked.

At every single class they made me stand up and say my name and something special about myself. I don't think Anne would be very happy if I said I had wings. So I just stuck to the usual crap, I've ate 23 oranges in one day, or I once swallowed 3 marbles, or I've been to 36 different countries. And, believe or not, those morons believed me! Ex:

Me: I once swallowed 3 marbles.

Moron #1: Wow!

Moron #2: Really?

Moron #3: Amazing!

Total Moron: I wish I could do that!

There are some really idiotic people in this world.

Well, the classes went by and I have seemed to survive, and thank god they remembered my favorite period: lunch! I rushed into the lunchroom not caring if I didn't look…well you know…ladylike! Some random guy in my class named Sam told me that 9th and 8th grade all had lunch together so I would be seeing Fang and Iggy. Nudge was in 6th grade, Gazzy was in 3rd grade, and Angel was in 1st.

I wonder how they were doing. Well I can't to tell Fang and Iggy about my great day at school! (Note the sarcasm). While I was thinking about this a bumped right into a girl. Hard. Oh my gosh, I forgot that these people were weak, I hopped she was ok!

"Are you-"I stopped, finally noticing who I bumped into.

"Water?"

"That's me, Max right?"

"Ya….uhhh…did you just fall?"

"Doesn't seem like it. But you did bump into me pretty hard, never knew you were that strong!" I was shocked, but also relieved. How come Water didn't fall? That normal "bump" would have sent a kid flying (ha-ha, get it flying, because, never mind) but at least she didn't fall, or else kids would get suspicious.

"Earth to Max, are you in there?" Water said

"Huh? Oh yeah," I mumbled.

"Come on let's go get lunch I am sta-ar-ving!" Water said. I smiled.

"Ok," I said.

We walked into the lunchroom, where I smelled…heaven! I could see all that food, and my mouth began to water.

"Eeeewwww, your drooling Max," Water laughed, "Come on let's get lunch quickly before the floor is good enough to get mopped." We laughed and she led me to the lunch line. I took nearly everything there was. I got a pizza, two cheeseburgers, a chicken sandwich, a bowl of pasta, 3 cups of french-fries, and 2 water bottles. Hmmm…I wonder what Water would think of me? I turned around to face to see she had nearly as much food as me! When she saw me staring she smiled.

"Wow, you eat as much as me! Actually I think a little more! That's cool; I've never met anybody that can eat nearly as much as me!" I smiled.

"Me neither, well besides my brother and sisters," I said.

"Awww lucky! At least you don't have a pesky brother that makes fun of you because of how much you eat," Water said laughing.

"You have a brother? What's his name?" (Why do I care? Well I don't I just felt like asking, jeez!) I found out we had already sat at a table.

"Oh, his names A-,"

"Hey Water!" said some random girl, "oh, who's your new friend?" she turned to me, "my name's Jenifer Joy, J.J. for short, what's yours?" she asked.

"Max," I said.

"Oh, wow cool name, I wish I had that name, I mean Jenifer Joy, what were my parents thinking?" We all laughed. J.J. sat down and started to eat lunch with us, until she noticed my tray.

"Another girl like Water," she chuckled.

She was right, I thought, another girl like _me_! No, impossible, it was idiotic for me to think of it. Nevermind.

After a couple of minutes I realized that lunch was over, and I didn't bother to see Fang and Iggy. Oh well, I guess I'll see them after school. Maybe they can figure out what's up with this whole Water thing.

**Ok, this Sunday, Aug. 22****nd****, I'm going back to America, Ya I was in Egypt, so I might update a little later than expected! **

**But I might be able to fit in another chapter before I leave if I get enough reviews, because:**

**Reviews are like juice,**

**They give me a boost!**

**Review pleeeeeaaaaasssssseeeeee! **


	4. Chapter 4

** Ok, jaywing, thank you for reviewing! Remember if your reading this story review, so I know your there! **

** Disclaimer: Don't own Maximum Ride, blah blah blah, you get the deal.**

** Well, here's the story!**

"So how was your first day of school?" Anne asked us as soon as we come back from school.

Gazzy: *silence*

Iggy: *grumble, grumble*

Fang: Pretty good.

Angel: Really Nice.

Nudge: OMG! I'm glad you asked…everybody like me…popular…Kristen…friends…really like…and overall school was awesome!

Me: Interesting.

"Ok, remember you guys can tell me anything," we all nodded, "Well dinner will be ready in an hour, you guys can hang out for a while, since it's your first day, you can do your homework after dinner," Anne said. Iggy, Gazzy, and Nudge made an attempt to run to the pool, but I grabbed them and told them we needed to talk and they understood and went up to my room. Of course, Fang and Angel were already up there, since Angel can read minds, and well Fang is Fang.

I headed upstairs to my room. The whole flock was there.

"What is it?" Iggy said, "I actually want to enjoy my life!" I rolled my eyes, then realizing Iggy couldn't see me.

"Sorry Ig, but this is kinda important!" I yelled.

"Well tell us already!" Iggy said.

"Ok, you know that Water girl-"of course, I was interrupted by none other than Iggy!

"Ya she was hot!" Iggy said.

"May I remind you, that you're blind!"

"Ya…but all girls are hot!"

"Sexist pig…wait so you think I'm hot?" I grinned evilly.

"Ummm…I'm not gay!"

"Well, you-"

"Can we please get back on topic?" Nudge said, "Now about that Water girl…"

"Ya, as I was saying, I'm glaring at you Ig, there is something…odd about that Water girl," I said.

"Like what?" Gazzy said.

"Weeeellll today, I was walking and not paying attention, and I ran into Water really hard! So I expected her, to you know, get hurt! But she didn't even move an inch! And you guys know how strong I am!"

"Well I could take you-"'

"Iggy shut up! And today I sat with her at lunch and, believe it or not, she ate almost the same amount of food that we eat!" I breathed heavily; I had said all of this in one breath.

"Well, Angel did you get anything from her?" Fang said.

"Well nothing really, just basically the stuff she said to us," Angel said.

"See nothing to worry about!" said Iggy.

"Well, keep an eye on her, k guys?" I said.

"Are you saying that we spy?" Iggy said, grinning like a maniac.

"You know what I mean," I snapped, "Now who's up for some swimming!"

Water's P.O.V

"Hey dad!" Water said.

"Hey honey, how was school?" said her dad.

"Great, I met these new kids!"

"Oh, did you? What were there names?"

"Uhhh…Max, Nick, James, Zephyr, Krystal, and Ariel," I said remembering.

"Hmmm…are you friends with them?"

"Ya, with Max mostly, could we invite them over, and Dad, she eats as much as me! And she said her brothers and sisters are like that too! Isn't that weird?"

"No, we can't invite them over."

"What? Why?" Her dad always let her invite her friends over, what was up with him?

"So what did they look like-"

"Dad, just stop ok? Why are you so interested in them?" Before her dad could answer her little brother walked in.

"Ari, where have you been!" Jeb said, "Don't tell me you were spying on Ma-, we'll discuss this later," he said, "Now Water go do your homework!" She marched upstairs angrily. Something was up with her dad. What could be so interesting about the new kids?

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I really wanted to write another chapter before I go back to America this Sunday! **

** Remember, Review!**

**~pbmonster**


	5. Chapter 5

**Water's P.O.V.**

"Bye, _Jeb_," I growled as I hoped out of the van. Yes, I was holding a grudge on my dad. But so what? I just didn't understand why he wouldn't let me bring the new kids over! So grudge it is.

"Honey, please just lis-"I couldn't hear him anymore as I slammed the van door and hopped off to school. I walked through the hallways, for once, I was early, so kids were all around me.

"Hi there Water!" said a bouncing Ariel, her golden curls bouncing with her.

"Oh, hey Ariel," I mumbled.

"Max told me about how much eat! It's so awesome that you eat nearly as much as her!" she said oh-so-very-sweetly.

"Ya-," but then I felt something. Someone, in fact, probing my mind. Like trying to see what was I _thinking_. I clutched my head, it felt really weird.

"What's going on?" I said to myself. Ariel looked shocked, while the weirdness went away.

"It's nothing, Ariel, just a minor headache. Now what were you saying?"

"I was saying, how come you eat like us?" Ariel said. I was about to answer until the weirdness came back. I immediately stopped thinking. Somebody was reading my mind. I thought of a brick instead.

"A brick?" Ariel whispered, looking shocked, but I heard her.

"Look, I gotta go," I said backing away slowly, "Umm…classes and stuff." Ariel just nodded. Something was up with that kid, and I think she was just reading my mind!

XXXXXXXXXX

Today at lunch, I sat with Nick, and Max. J.J. was sick, and James was elsewhere. We had just been eating until I asked them a question.

"Is your sister psychic?" I asked. They both looked worried for a second, but recovered quickly.

"Why do you ask?" Nick asked.

"Nothing, stupid I even asked," I mumbled. I was so dumb! Ariel wasn't even reading my mind! They probably think I'm a freak now! Wait, I am, I have wings for crying out loud!

"Suit yourself," Fang replied. I sighed then went back to eating my lunch.

"You know, if I could fly, I would," Max said, "I think it would be awesome to fly, don't you?" WHAT! Ok, did she just ask ME about flying! Does she know? Of course not, she's just trying to be friendly, I thought.

"Definatley, flying is, _seems_, awesome!" I said putting on a fake smile, "How bout you Nick?"

"I-," Nick began.

"Hi there Nick!" said a red-head plopping in the seat next to me. I think her name was Lisa, Lizzie, Lindsey, something like that, "Oh, are you Nick's sister?" she asked looking at Max.

"Yea," she said.

"Yea? Well you sure don't look like him?"

"Were all adopted, are parents are missionaries, and were staying with our parent's friend.

"Whatever," she huffed, "Oh, Water," she said now turning her attention to me.

"Yeeeees?" I questioned. She didn't answer just dumped a bottle of water on me. I shook my body to get some water off of me. Yes, I was used to this. You see, this is supposed to be funny since my name is Water. Haha. Next to me Max gasped and Nick looked quite surprised, but it was hard to tell.

"See you later, _Water_!" she snickered, walking off.

"How could she do that?" Max said, now angry.

"Look, Max don't sweat it, I'm fine," I said smiling weakly.

"Are you sure you don't need a towel or someth-," she stopped. Oh, she noticed, I was now dry. Yea, that's why Jeb named me Water. I can do wicked things with Water. I can make it evaporate, precipitate, and I'm working on controlling it.

"I can't believe I kissed that bitch," Nick mumbled, now speaking.

"You kissed her!" Max and I both yelled. Fang looked down embarrassed.

"Eeeewww…that's really not cool Nick," I said. Max looked shocked.

"I gotta go to the bathroom," she said quickly picking up her tray, not caring that she still had a lot of food left, and dumping it in the trash.

A few minutes later I spoke up.

Me: Can I ask you something?

Nick: You didn't really give me a choice.

Me: *rolls eyes* Do u like her?

Nick: Who?

Me: Red-head.

Nick: Not anymore. Why do you ask? You're not jealous, are you? *smiles evilly*

Me: Ew, no. Just you can't be friends with her, if you wanna stick with me. Were kinda enemies.

Nick: I noticed.

Me: So, were cool.

Nick: We always were *half-smiles*

I smile back at him as the bell rings. I wonder if Max is ok, well not my problem!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Max's P.O.V.**

Ok, guys, what are your reports on Water?" I ask when we get home, while Anne think we're doing our homework.

"I don't have any," said Nudge.

"Same," Gazzy said.

"Well, stay here and listen," I said.

"Alright then," I said, "Angel?"

"I call last!" she says quickly.

"Ok, well I guess I'll go," I mumbled, "Well, when a girl dumped water on her in the lunchroom, and-,"

"A girl did that?" Nudge said surprised.

"Ya, well anyway, the thing is, with all that water, well, let's just say she was soaking wet, then after, like, a minute, she was dry!"

"So basically, she just made the water go away?" Gazzy asked.

"I don't know really, but that's what I got," I replied, "Fang?"

"Her and Lisa are enemies," he mumbled.

"Who?" we all ask.

"A red-headed girl in my class, she's the one that dumped water on her," he explained. _And you also kissed_, I thought.

"Ok, how does this help?" Iggy asked.

"I don't know, just some info," Fang says, "at least I have some."

"Well-," Iggy starts to say but I interrupt.

"Angel?"

Angel glances at me then said:

"? ! !"

"Repeto?" I questioned.

"Well you see I was trying to read her mind, but she somehow realize I was reading her mind! So then she gets nervous and walks away," she said talking like a baby.

We all just stare at her for a few moments and tell Iggy starts to call her a "delusional baby." Then Angel starts yelling and somehow Nudges squeezes in their conversation, yelling with them.

"You know what?" I yell, "Let's just forget about Water, ok? If she's really important, she'll turn up. Let's just continue looking for our parents!" Everyone agrees, but I think it's mostly because it looks like I want to punch something. Everyone then leaves my room and the day goes on as usual.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

** Water's P.O.V.**

When I went home from school, I still didn't talk to Jeb. I just went straight into his office, just to annoy him. I make a big point of shoving a few books off his bookshelf, and knocking papers off his desk. Then I saw my name.

"Valeria Batchelder," I murmur, "Fourth child to be successfully born to be 2% avian hybrid, and 98% human." _Wait_, I think_, the fourth_? _So there are more people like! _I immediately start searching through Jeb's desk, trying to see if Jeb has any more files on this "bird kid stuff" but as I'm searching Jeb walks in.

"Water, what are you doing?" he asks.

"Uhhhh….." I start to say.

"Water, how many times have I told you to stay out of my office?" he says in the calm voicde.

"Ummm…." I start to say at loss of words.

"Water, get out now!" he says shouting.

"But Je- Dad!" I say "What's this?" I give him my paper and point at the word "fourth." His face immediately turns red.

"Water, go to your room."

"Jeb tell me what's going on."

"Water-"

"Jeb!"

"Valeria! Go up to your room now!" he yells.

"Fine!" I yell back, "Don't tell me anything! I'll just find out myself! You know I could easily tell anyone about you and your scientific research, but I don't! Can't you trust me?" I start to sob.

"No, I can't, and remember, Water, if you tell anyone all they'll do is do test on you," he says, calm again.

I just sigh and go to my room.


	6. Chapter 6

**I. Am. Sorry. I have no excuse for this. Well, actually I do. My excuse is…I've just been stuck on my story then these peacocks came and demanded me to help them rub toothpaste on all of the trees of the world so milkshakes could start to grow on them!**

**Do you know how long it took me to do that? And then at the end the peacocks were like WOOPS! It wasn't toothpaste it was vanilla pudding.**

**WHAT?**

**How do you mistake toothpaste, for vanilla pudding! Anyway I am truly sorry, I'm actually hiding in this…place (you don't need to know the details) with my laptop, typing this story.**

**So some reviews would be nice to show a little APPRECIATION! **

**Ahem. I'm calm now. Disclaimer goes to JP and on with the story!**

_Five Days Later…_

**Water's P.O.V.**

Okay. Let's say you're a person with wings.

Just a random thought that came to mind.

And you thought you were the only person who had wings.

Until one day you creep into your dad/creator dude who gave you wings and find out he created/has seen others like you.

How would you feel?

Would you feel like you were about to jump on every single person who comes in your path, ripping their shirts off…wait that doesn't sound right…scratch that, ummm…well doing anything (besides ripping their shirts off) to find out if they had wings just like you?

If you did then let me tell you we have _a lot_ in common.

But the thing is, I just didn't know what to do.

Five days have passed since the whole I-just-found-out-I-have-people-like-me scenario. Well what was I supposed to do? The past five days I have just been eyeing people oddly, looking at their backs, but what was the use? I mean were people all of a sudden going to be like:

"Hey! You're looking at my back and eyeing me oddly! Was that the secret code for I have wings, just like you?"

So I am on the brick of becoming insane. What on earth should I do?

**Sorry for the short chapter!**

**Alright random people, this time you'll decide what happens! So how do you want Water to find out about the flock? Here are the options I was thinking about, but if you have any other, go ahead and say them, by review/PM:**

**Water talks to Ari, and he tells her.**

**Water is flying at the same time as the flock.**

**When Max makes her giant escape, (you know, in book 2) she chases after her.**

**She goes into Jeb's office again.**

**Well I know it's not much…but other suggestions are always welcome.**

**Oh! And I need at least 10 suggestions to post the next chapter!**


End file.
